Cuando no es no
by Yui Tori
Summary: Le hacen una "pequeña" broma a Fudou... como reaccionara este?


**Tori: HOLA! estamos con otro One-shot! **

**Naoko: este es a peticion de Nemesis Hallen**

**Sachiko:...Mizuki-chan-18 o mas bien dicho Onee-san aqui esta! pero al final da risa eso si...**

**Nota: el fantasma anda el pelo planchado... les costo pelo lo lograron... pronto sabran lo que les digo...**

**Cuando no es no!**

Esta historia trata cuando se cruzan las barreras que nos fueron impuestas, cuando tratan de ser mas listos del que los aconseja para bien; del que siempre les dice "eso no esta bien o olvídalo te meterás en problemas".

Akio Fudou como siempre estaba solo en su habitación disfrutando de sus drogas

-ser mayor de 18 años es un gusto que podemos darnos ya que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana…-pensaba mientras tomaba una copa de cerveza y revisaba su correo.

Cuando a los pocos minutos le callo un mensaje de invitación a una pagina que al oji-verde le llamo mucho la atención, pero la petición era que solo podía entrar a las 12 de la media noche.

Cuando era el momento entro en la página y le pareció atractiva cuando de repente la pantalla se puso de color blanco y luego aparecieron unas letras de color rojo "Gracias por dejarme entrar".

-Jajajaja que patraña de página-se burlo mientras sorbía de su cerveza. Y luego la pantalla mostró el pasillo de su escuela.

-Que? Como es posible?-dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento-ya no beberé mas por hoy-dijo para arrojar la botella lo mas lejos de el.

"Me estoy acercando" salio el mensaje para luego mostrar el pasillo que conduce a su cuarto.

-Que que?-dijo mientras trataba de hallar una explicación lógica, pero su cuerpo ya se había puesto algo tenso."Estoy mas cerca de ti" salio otro mensaje.

-… ahhh…-pensó mientras se ponía mas tenso. Y de pronto en la pantalla se figuro su cuerpo pero de espaldas-como?-pensó asustado-será que….-levanto la mano para ver si era cierto y el video hizo lo mismo.

-QUE?-grito alarmado-deber ser mi imaginación-dijo para tratar de auto-convencerse; pero fue inútil ya que apareció el ultimo mensaje "…eres mío" y luego se escucha de tras suyo que están corriendo así que se dio media vuelta al instante.

-AH!-grito al ver a una chico? Que lo miraba fijamente. Era mas pálido? Que Hiroto, castaño claro muy pero muy liso, ojos rojizos sus vestiduras eran completamente blancas y con muchos rasguños mientras que su piel tenia muchas heridas pero la que mas resaltaba era la que tenia una gran y profunda herida en su mejilla que le hacia parecer mas terrorífico.

-Eh venido por ti-hablo con una voz espeluznante.

-QUE? NO!-dijo para tratar de alejarlo pero el joven lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Hump… ya no tienes a donde huir-se acerco a el y de repente el cuarto se lleno de niebla-tu alma me pertenece-dijo para luego ponerse frente a el y acorralarlo contra la pared.

-…-trago seco-como es que?-dijo muy asustado.

-te llego la hora-dijo para acorralarlo y luego comenzaba a estrujar su cuello.

-no... no! espera tengo mucho por vivir!-decia mientras trataba de dialogar.

-Y CORTEN!-se escucho un grito desde afuera de la habitacion.

-... HAHAHAHAHAHA -se echo a rreir mientras se apretaba el estomago del dolor.

-Que?-pregunto confundido.

-Fudou... soy yo Kidou-dijo mientras se calmaba de tanto reir y se quitaba el maquillaje de la cara.

-Ki-Kidou?-dijo sorprendido mientras recuperaba el aliento del susto que le habian metido.

-Sabes... yo no fui el unico-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le habian salido de tanto reir.

En eso se asoma Endo con un alta voz y traia puesta una boina de director de cine (**donde la consiguio?**); al parecer le habian hecho una bromita MUY pesada a Fudou... Con los efectos y creacion de la pagina Hiroto y Midorikawa; para la neblina se encargo Fubuki con Goenji, utilizaron hielo seco y la esparcieron con unos habanicos; los efectos de sonido Kazemaru; maquillaje Tachimukai, vestuario Tsunami.

-QUE?-dijo todo cabreado.

-lo lamento pero tu juegas muy pesado con nosotros...-respondio Endo.

-...-mientras se levantaba.

-Ya esta!-grito Midorikawa-el video ya fue subido al Face y a Youtube!-grito a todo pulmon.

-QUE?-grito Fudou ya mucho muy colerico-Kidou... me las pagas tu...-dijo para luego sacar a todos del cuarto y encerrarce son el pobre.

-Sabe que hay camaras verdad?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-...pronto lo sabra-dijo Endo para luego irse junto con los demas-ahh dejen las camaras grabando... le cobraremos a Afrodit por esto-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Tori: ya es el final!**


End file.
